


Mystic Messenger One Shots

by DrownedTrying



Series: Mystic Messenger Stories [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots, 3,000 words or less being the challenge!If you have a request, make sure to let me know in the comments!





	1. Yoosung Kim - A Broken Bone

You stared at Yoosung in disbelief, ignoring the red haired hacker seated on the other side of your boyfriend. In the midst of chasing down Unknown with Seven for a second time, your blonde haired lover had managed to break his hand. You thought losing the sight of his left eye would be enough, but with another looming threat from the rival hacker's own codes, the calm and sweet college student you had fallen for quickly became someone from a nightmare. The only way to correctly explain him was a sweet, loving dog who wagged his tail to anyone, only to growl and attack those who threatened his owner. 

"Yoosung," you sigh, raising a hand to pinch the brink of your nose. Said male looks up at you with soft purple eyes, a shy smile adorning his face and keeping you from being angry at him. "You know how I feel about you and Seven running off to god-knows-where." 

"Sorry, (Y/N)," he grins. "I couldn't help it. Something about it excites me." Seven makes a rather naughty comment, but it goes ignored.

“What if you get even more injured, Yoosung? I know you're proud to protect me and all, but I hate seeing you hurt." 

"It's nothing but a flesh wound,” he gently argues.

 _“You broke your hand."_ Yoosung gives you a shy smile once more. 

"When you say it like that, it sounds pretty bad." 

“Oh my god," you groan, your eyes rising to the ceiling in disbelief. "You never learn, do you?" Your lover takes your hand, pressing a gentle kiss to your knuckles. 

"If it means you'll be safe, I'll do it all over again." 

“I know, Yoosung. I know."


	2. 707 - Message Chalked on the Sidewalk

“Saeyoung, where the hell are you?” you mutter, looking around with distaste. From the moment you showed up at his bunker, the redheaded hacker had sent you on some sort of scavenger hunt with only a list of hints to assist you in finding random objects he had hidden around the city. You scan the list again with a frown.

_**A place where goldfish are filled with bean paste** _   
_**A place where animals blow up and remain colorful throughout the day** _   
_**A place where your senses melt and love blossoms** _   
_**A place where flowers live, die, and come back again** _   
_**A place where a path begins and paradise is found** _   
_**A place where you can see for miles around** _   
_**The place we shared our first kiss** _

The first item on the list was easy. The kind old man at the Taiyaki stand had given you a knowing smile before handing over two of the goldfish treats. When you offered the money to for them, the man shook his head without a word. Confused, you had continued on your journey.

The second item honestly worried you. As bad as it may be, you immediately thought of a slaughterhouse, and you had begun to wonder why your boyfriend would send you to a place like that. Lo and behold, it wasn’t a slaughterhouse. Across the street from the Taiyaki stand stood a balloon stand, where a friendly young man was happily twisting long, colorful balloons into impressive animal shapes. The moment his happy green eyes met yours, he quickly pulled out a red balloon and pumped air into it. You watched in amusement, noticing how each and every twist and turn of the balloon was well practiced. In the end, the man handed you over a red cat with a golden bow, the numbers seven-zero-seven drawn on the back with permanent marker.

It had taken you a while to find the third item. After discovering it wasn’t nearby, you slipped into your car and drove around. Little red arrows littering various buildings led the way, no doubt placed by Saeyoung. When you came to a stop, you were parked in front of a chocolate store. As the list promised, all of your senses melted the moment you stepped foot into the store. The sweet scent of chocolate washed over you, along with some fruity and salty flavors. Everywhere you looked, fresh, homemade chocolate stood proudly on their shelves, some with caramel, some with seasalt, some covering fruit, and others delightfully plain. The owner spotted you immediately, motioning you over.

“I have an order for a Miss (Y/N) (L/N)?”

“That would be me,” you replied, still gazing at all the chocolate. The woman grinned and bent behind the counter, quickly popping back up with a rather delicate looking box.

“This is for you. Have a nice day!” the woman exclaimed, the grin still stretched across her cheeks. Embarrassed slightly, you left the store, gently putting the box in the front seat of your car. The box laid next to the balloon cat and the goldfish treats.

Once again, the arrows, now in yellow, led the way to the fourth surprise. The first thought that crossed your mind was some sort of flower nursery, and you were almost correct. Instead, it was a flower shop, but either way, you smiled. It was surprisingly empty, but bouquet of baby’s breath was on the counter. Looking around, you found a note from the owner.

_(Y/N), if you find this note, I’m away for thirty minutes for a quick appointment. Please feel free to take this bouquet of flowers. A young man said they’re very important._

You grin and write a quick thank you note to the owner before taking the flowers and leaving. As you sit in your car, you cross off the fourth item on the list. The fifth one stumped you. There were no arrows to guide you, no other hints, nothing. Paradise? The only thing that comes to mind is when Saeran and Rika tried to bring you all to Mint Eye, their own form of para-

“Oh my god.” You quickly start the car, zooming down the streets. The city gave way to a small town, which in turn was erased until there was nothing but trees and flowers and wildlife. Once the old building came into view, you slowed to a stop and shut the car off. It had been years since the RFA, along with Saeyoung’s old agency, tore the building of lies and deceit and nightmares down to the fucking ground. In its wake were the burned remains of the structure, the surviving windows busted out and their edges sharp. The beautiful building now held an eerie air to it, silently promising injury or death for those who dared to enter. You stepped out of your vehicle and stalked towards the building, watching as it looms above you like a shadowy monster about to attack the child it hunts. 

Nothing was left for you to find. No note, no arrow, no small gift. Only painful memories that forced their way to the surface of your mind, unwilling to leave no matter how much you fought them down. As you turned to leave, something caught your eye. Hardly visible, a small message was written in a dark red behind one of the fallen pillars.

 **Closer.**

With a chill down your spine, you make your way back to your car, glancing over your shoulder at the building numerous times. This was perhaps one of the very few times Saeyoung has mentioned or brought up, much less shown you, the building. He wanted the past to stay in the past and the future to be bright and immediate. You couldn’t say you blamed him, but you only wished you didn’t have to return to the place of nightmares. 

There was only one place you knew of where you could see for miles around. The car starts with a soft purr as you follow the rest of the road to another building. This one was sure to put your troubled mind at ease, though not in the way it was expected. At the top of the highest hill stood a church, the stained glass glittering in every hue of the rainbow, and children outside laughing and playing. A nun watches the children run about, a smile adorning her soft features. She looks up when you exit the car, as do a few of the children.

“Sister Kyong,” you greet, shielding your eyes from the sun. Sister Kyong smiles widely and makes her way to you, her hands clasped respectfully in front of her.

“(Y/N). It’s very nice to see you again,” she replies. Her dark brown eyes sparkle as she looks down at you.

“Same to you. How are the children?” The nun looks around at the mentioned children, laughing softly.

“They are well. We have a couple coming in by the end of the week looking for a child to adopt, so one of them may find a wonderful new home.” Sister Kyong turns her warm gaze back to you. “How are you and Saeyoung faring? Very good, I hope.” It was your turn to laugh.

“Yes, we are. He’s sent me on a scavenger hunt, saying that the last item is a huge surprise,” you say. The Sister smiles knowingly, the sparkle in her eyes turning to something mischievous.

“Ah, yes. He’s mentioned something along those lines.”

“He was here?” you gasp.

“Not too long ago, but yes. He wishes for me to inform you that your last gift is just a stone’s throw away, and to bring your other gifts with you to your final destination. You better hurry, my dear. You don’t want to keep Saeyoung waiting for much longer,” she smiles. You nod quickly, throwing your arms around her in a hug.

“Be sure to call! And let me know how it goes with the adoption!”

“I will. Farewell, (Y/N), and may God’s presence guide you to further happiness.” You smile, but say nothing as you quickly walk back to your car. You couldn’t say you were religious, and you tried to stay as far away from it, but you weren’t one to rain on someone’s religion. To each their own, and who are you to judge?

“Where we shared our first kiss,” you interrupt your own thoughts. “The cabin. He must be talking about the cabin.” Your last trip was quick, as the cabin you both had once taken shelter in isn’t too far from the church. With your heart thumping wildly and blood rushing through your ears, you found it hard to focus on anything but the task at hand. One motion at a time, you open the car door and gather everything that was left for you before exiting the vehicle. 

Saeyoung’s car, nor his being, were present when you walked up to the cabin. Memories flood your mind as you gaze up at the cabin. Saeyoung holding you as you both slept, the anxiety from waiting for the next day when all Hell would break loose, the RFA worrying about both Seven’s safety and your own, and most importantly, your first kiss. With a sigh, you look around. No one was there.

“Why am I here, Seven?” You didn’t get a reply. Feeling lost, you hang your head, your eyes closed, to think of where else he would want you. Did you come early? Did he even plan to show up at all? He’s done something like this before, but not to this extent. You slowly open your eyes and gasp, nearly dropping everything in your arms.

 _Let’s get married at the space station!_ was written in chalk on the forgotten chunks of concrete that served as a small sidewalk.

You whirl around to see Saeyoung on one knee, an open ring box in his palm with a ruby ring that glimmered like liquid fire in the sunlight, and the biggest grin he could muster on his face.

“Saeyoung…” you gasp, your eyes wide.

“What do you say?” he asks, and you can see just a hint of nervousness and fear in his auric eyes.

“I…” You think back to how friendly he was when you had first discovered the lost phone, how he always joked with you and the others over the little things. You remember how he ignored you when you first came face to face, how he did everything he could to protect you, how he broke down when he saw how broken his twin was. You go back to the mechanical cat he built for you, how he happily moved both you and Saeran into his bunker (much to the disapproval of Vanderwood, but he was ignored by the party), how the RFA threw a celebration party once everyone was pronounced safe. Every feeling, positive and negative, every memory shared, every laughs that rang out and every tear was shed, everything, just _everything,_ came flooding back to you all at once. Saeyoung waits patiently for your answer, holding his breath.

“Let’s get married at the space station, Saeyoung.”


	3. A/N

Hey guys! Very long time, no see! I apologize about that. However, I come bearing news. I opened up a Discord server specifically for my fics, so feel free to join! We're cool, I swear. 

https://discord.gg/7HePKmV

See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos, and subscribe for more! Who do you want to see next?


End file.
